TecnoMagic
by Lavi Black
Summary: "- O que você é?" "- Um deus. O que você é? Uma mortal." "- Sou alguém. Como você."
1. Chapter 1

**TecnoMagic**

**Capítulo I**

Quem, em todos nove reinos, poderia saber que essa história chegaria a esse ponto? Que o poderoso deus da trapaça poderia, enfim, se importar com alguém e não qualquer alguém, _uma mortal_, um membro da raça tão desprezada por ele. Uma mortal de força e talento excepcionais, capaz de lutar com uma lança com a mesma habilidade com que executa um feitiço. Possuidora de uma moral inabalável, algo que, por vezes, acaba por irritar o deus nórdico, mas não o suficiente para diminuir sua _fascinação_ pela criatura de Midgard.

Sophia, esse é o nome da mortal. Por ser aluna do citado deus, ela ganhou o direito de frequentar Asgard e, se não estiver acompanhada de Loki, é certo que estará na companhia de Lithus, o filho do deus Thor e da mortal Jane Foster, outro que já aproveitou uma ou duas lições dadas pelo deus da trapaça.

Muitos asgardianos estranharam o fato de Loki escolher uma aluna mortal, mas com o tempo se acostumaram, sendo que tal decisão teve como consequência a diminuição da ambição do deus pelo trono de Asgard. Diminuição, não desaparecimento como o deus gosta de frisar quando é provocado pelo irmão, que sente uma grande satisfação ao testemunhar o quanto Loki parece se importar com Sophia.

Já entre os mortais, as reações foram adversas. Um, em especial, não se conforma com tal situação, mesmo que esta já dure alguns anos. Tal mortal seria o pai de Sophia, um homem conhecido por sua inteligência e por seu temperamento, além é claro de ter seu nome impresso em quase todos os artigos e notícias que tratam sobre tecnologia ou atos de heroísmo por parte dos chamados Vingadores. Não que a opinião dele influencie de algum modo as decisões de Sophia, é só que Tony Stark realmente não aprecia a ideia de sua filha ter aulas de magia com um deus pouco confiável e gosta de deixar isso bem claro.

Loki, por sua vez, não se importa com o que quer que possa passar pela mente daqueles que o rodeiam, mortais ou não. O fato é que o deus _sabe_ que não importa que Sophia tenha nascido em Midgard, que ela possua o sangue de um mortal insuportável e metido a herói como Tony Stark. Nada disso importa, pois no momento em que ele ensinou o primeiro feitiço à Sophia, a feiticeira nela passou a pertencer a _ele_.


	2. Chapter 2

**TecnoMagic**

**Capítulo II**

Os olhos escuros observam as projeções colocadas por todo laboratório. Desenhos e anotações dos mais diversos projetos, cujas bases estão na tecnologia que _eles_ desenvolveram. Uma tecnologia que mistura a ciência da Terra e a magia de Asgard e que será apresentada ao público esta noite. Um suspiro escapa por entre os lábios vermelhos e a atenção da jovem é roubada por uma voz eletrônica.

- Srta. Stark, o Sr. Foster se aproxima.

Sophia sorri e se aproxima da porta para recepcionar o amigo. Lithus, que mais parece uma versão mais nova do pai, sorri para a amiga, quase irmã. Após se cumprimentarem, ambos se sentam sobre a mesa, observando as projeções, que nada mais são do que amostras de seu trabalho.

- Preparada para esta noite? – o rapaz pergunta, fazendo a amiga rir.

- Não será a primeira vez que faço esse tipo de apresentação em nome da Resilient (1). – Sophia responde.

- Nem a minha, pelo Instituto Foster (2). – o filho de Thor diz – Mas será a primeira para o _meu _trabalho. Ou melhor, _nosso_.

Sophia assente, pensativa:

- Verdade. Será a primeira vez que apresentaremos algo que é inteiramente nosso, que não tem a mínima participação de nossos pais.

- E depois disso... – Lithus começa, animado – Uma semana de férias em Asgard! Longe de projetos, reuniões, apresentações e qualquer coisa do tipo.

A filha do Homem de Ferro ri e, distraída, toca o pingente que sempre carrega consigo, pendurado no pescoço. Transparente, na forma de um prisma triangular e que, conforme a luz bate, adquire um fraco brilho esverdeado. Sophia olha para o pescoço do amigo, vendo o mesmo pingente. O mesmo presente para ambos.

**TecnoMagic**

À noite, nos bastidores de um dos palcos de apresentação da Stark Expo, os últimos preparativos estão sendo feitos para a tão aguardada apresentação da chamada _TecnoMagic_.

- Vocês estão tão bonitos! – Jane e Pepper mal podem conter a felicidade e o orgulho enquanto terminam de arrumar os filhos, que tentam, de todas as maneiras, escapar das mãos das mães.

- Vocês trabalharam muito e alcançaram grandes resultados. Estão prontos para serem recompensados. – Thor diz, vestindo sua usual armadura e sorrindo.

- Obrigado, pai. – Lithus agradece e recebe um grande abraço do deus do trovão.

- Pepper, deixe-a. Ela está perfeita. – Tony diz, afastando a ex – namorada da filha – Ela vai arrasar.

- Assim como meu pai. – Sophia completa com uma ponta de orgulho Stark na voz.

- Exatamente! – Tony concorda e beija o rosto da filha.

No palco, o Dr. Erik Selvig começa a introdução, terminando por chamar os criadores da nova tecnologia. Lithus e Sophia entram e imediatamente cumprimentam um de seus mais importantes mentores.

- Parabéns. Vocês merecem. – Erik diz antes de se afastar.

Os jovens trocam um sorriso, tentando acalmar um ao outro, antes de começarem. Apesar da pouca idade, algo que foi encarado como um problema por algumas pessoas, ambos conseguiram provar serem cientistas brilhantes, que possuem um grande futuro. Futuro este, que eles esperam, seja completamente desassociado dos nomes dos pais.

- Boa noite. – Sophia começa – Em nome da Stark Resilient e do Instituto Foster, nós agradecemos a presença de todos vocês. É muito importante para nós que vocês estejam aqui para testemunhar esse novo passo que damos em direção a um futuro melhor.

- Um futuro em que a tecnologia nos auxiliará ainda mais. – Lithus continua – E de uma maneira mais simples e acessível. Para ilustrar esse futuro, nós gostaríamos de apresentar a vocês nossa _TecnoMagic._

No telão colocado no palco, imagens de protótipos começam a ser mostradas.

- Nossa prioridade é a melhoria do campo da Medicina. – Sophia retoma – Nossa TecnoMagic possui raízes na biotecnologia, conseguindo se conectar ao corpo humano de uma maneira completamente segura.

Nesse momento, um vídeo de um voluntário que teve a mão amputada é mostrado. O voluntário tem um pequeno dispositivo acoplado à região machucada e, após algumas instruções dadas pelo coordenador da experiência, uma mão começa a surgir a partir do dispositivo, sendo completamente manipulada pelo voluntário.

- Nossa TecnoMagic é completamente individual. – Lithus explica – Ou seja, uma prótese feita para determinada pessoa não pode ser usada por outra, pois o controle sobre essa prótese é adquirido no momento em que ela é colocada e ligada ao dono. Essa ligação a torna incapaz de obedecer a qualquer outro que não seja aquele que a colocou primeiro.

- Algo que muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando é o custo dessa tecnologia. – Sophia diz – Admitimos que, no momento, esse custo é um pouco alto, mas estamos trabalhando para que ele se torne o mais baixo possível para que assim qualquer pessoa possa ter acesso e ser beneficiada por essa tecnologia.

Assim que Lithus faz menção de retomar a explicação, uma explosão é ouvida, vinda de fora da Expo. Os dois jovens olham para a plateia, procurando pelos pais. Encontram apenas Jane e Pepper, que sinalizam que Thor e Tony foram ver o que aconteceu. Lithus e Sophia assentem e olham na direção em que a explosão parece ter ocorrido.

- Pergunto-me quem é dessa vez. – Sophia comenta.

- Doom? H.I.D.R. A? I.M. A? – Lithus começa a listar e então olha para a amiga.

- Loki? – os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo e então se assustam quando alguém os segura pelos braços.

- Vocês precisam sair daqui. – Selvig diz, puxando-os para fora do palco.

- Por quê? – Lithus pergunta – A explosão não foi aqui.

- Não, mas foi _perto_ daqui e pode _chegar_ aqui. – Erik explica enquanto os guia para fora da Expo Stark – Todos estão sendo retirados por segurança.

- Não somos indefesos. – Sophia diz. Ela e Lithus sabem se defender muito bem, afinal eles são filhos de Vingadores!

- Eu sei, mas seus pais deixaram ordens expressas para que vocês fossem levados de volta para a Torre dos Vingadores.

- E nossas mães? – Sophia pergunta.

- Elas encontrarão vocês lá fora. – Selvig responde – Agora andem!

**TecnoMagic**

Em um ponto afastado, próximo ao local da Expo Stark, a luz da explosão começa a se dissipar. Conforme a escuridão da noite volta a dominar o lugar, um sorriso é revelado. Metade azul. Metade negro.

**TecnoMagic**

**Notas da Autora:**

**Resilient / Stark Resilient – **Nos quadrinhos, há o arco em que o Tony, após acordar do coma, reconstrói as Indústrias Stark com esse nome. E eu gostei do nome, então resolvi colocar na fanfic para dar uma ideia de passagem de tempo e de que a empresa passou por mudanças.

**Instituto Foster – **Criação minha. Até onde eu sei, pelo menos.

**Sentiram falta do Loki? Ele aparece no próximo capítulo. **


End file.
